Motocicletas
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: Odiaba las motos, eso estaba bien claro, pero amaba a Billy. Así que cuando se le presento frente a su departamento con una gastada motocicleta no pudo sino asustarse por el choque de emociones.


Aquí les va otro pequeño fic de estos dos, enfocado mas que nada a mujeres! jajaj Espero les agrade la descripción del Ex-teniente que todas amamos jajajaja xD

**Motocicletas**

* * *

><p>Las motos era un tema tabú para Rebecca, tan solo pensar en una le daba escalofríos, ni hablar de montarse. Personalmente hablando le parecían al artefacto mas inseguro e inútil hecho por el hombre. Los automóviles eran más espaciosos, podían llevar a muchas mas personas, eran seguros y confiables – En algunas ocasiones… -, si chocabas por alguna u otra razón siempre existe la posibilidad de sobrevivir… En las motos no.<p>

La muerte de su padre por culpa de un motociclista no tenía nada que ver – O eso se decía ella -.

_Odiaba_ las motos, eso estaba bien claro, pero _amaba_ a Billy. Así que cuando se le presento frente a su departamento con una gastada motocicleta no pudo sino asustarse por el choque de emociones.

- Billy… ¿_Qué_ es esto? – Le dijo a su novio en cuanto éste se quitó el casco, demostrando de paso lo perturbada que estaba.

Obviamente es una _Yamaha YBR 250_… ¿Por? – Dijo algo desconcertado por la pregunta bajándose de su transporte. A él le había parecido una buena idea para economizar gasolina y estacionamiento además de llegar con cierto estilo al Restaurant al que la iba a llevar ¿Cuál era el problema?

Ella tardó en contestar debido a dos muy buenas razones: La primera era el impacto recibido por la dichosa moto, que la llevaba a pensar que dentro de un rato estaría sobre ella por tiempo indefinido – "Porque el estúpido de Billy no me dijo a donde vamos." – lo que los llevaría posteriormente a un choque seguro, idea que le desagradaba demasiado; La segunda, y razón principal del por que no le había gritado a su novio por su estupidez, era que, Billy, se veía abrumadoramente Sexy con el jean negro ajustado, la chaqueta negra abierta sobre su usualmente pulcra camisa blanca, la que ahora estaba algo desaliñada por el viento y el cabello revuelto por el casco… Y ni hablar de los lentes de sol que apenas se iba colocando. – "Maldita sea…"

- Becca, ¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo el chico al cabo de un rato, ya empezando a preocuparse seriamente por ella, quien no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior por los nervios que sentía. – Si te molesta la moto puedo…

- ¡No! – La interrupción cortó drásticamente al chico – Digo… No hace falta… Vámonos ya, quiero saber cual… Cual es la sorpresa.

- D-De acuerdo… - El chico quedo algo noqueado por la respuesta, pero cuando Rebecca decidía algo, el no era quien para contradecirla.

Sin decir mucho Billy se quito de nueva cuenta sus lentes, se colocó el casco negro y le paso uno a Rebecca, que lo tomo con desilusión. Cuando Billy se montó en lo que seria para Rebecca el sello de su muerte ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre se viera así de bien? Billy encendió la moto y espero a que ella montara.

- Bien… Aquí voy. – Se dio valor la chica, colocándose el casco perfectamente y sentándose detrás de su novio.

- Sostente fuerte – Aclaro el chico mientras la moto ronroneaba bajo ellos, lista para arrancar. Ella obedeció al instante y se abrazo con fuerza a Billy. Si iba con él y solo con él, no habría problema, de eso podía estar segura.

De repente las motos no parecían tan malas como pensaba antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Las motos me encantan y algún día espero poder comprarme una... pero no le digan a mi familia xD <strong>

**En medio de mis cavilaciones sobre las motos se me ocurrió esta viñeta, y diganme mujeres, no se veria espectacular Billy coen con la pinta total de motociclista Sexy? Aunque el personaje ya de por si solo lo es jajaja xD**

**En fin, ésta pareja me sigue gustando muchisimo y en estos dias las ideas estan llegando a raudales =D asi que espro poder seguir llenando al fanfiction de RE de muchos fics de estos ^.^**

**Sin mas que decir pues gracias por pasarse por aquí y espero dejen su opinión sobre el fic ^.^**


End file.
